A flaming Road
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: it's valentine's day full summary inside main pairing KazuXemily or kazuemily or whatever you want to call it. character's death according to show, no made ones here rated T for some words but no F***


**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear and I would not make any gay shit in it if I own it oh well...**

**Summary: Its valentine's day who would kazu ask?? will it be Emily?? or someone else?? I think I'll just write the answer here... kaxuXemily, slight ikkiX anyone you want it to be since its not going to be stated weather its kururu, ringo or maybe even sora or akito/agito but i'll definitely hate that oh and the characters are older in this as in like its still the story line's timing but instead of the age they're given they are older as in like 18 and it's during holidays cause I not sure if the anime and manga's timeline is during holidays ONESHOT**

Its in the evening now the sun was setting leaving a bright orange light to shine. Under a incomplete construction site stood 7 teens 5 guys and 2 girls oh and yes... a laptop with a video of someone with red or orange hair

'ok everyone thats it for today tomorrow come back here again in two days same time and we'll work on your strength, stamina and wall rides' and with that a boy with a hat on took the laptop away and another boy with black messy hair stood in front of everyone

'okay guys you heard spitfire thats it for today we'll meet again two days same time here dismissed'

'see ya tomorrow crow'

'ya see you tomorrow ikki'

'ya bye guys' and with that two fat guys(duh... who else can they be?) and two girls walk off

'you not going kazu?' ikki ask

'soon you go on ahead i'll see you tomorrow' kazu reply not looking up from the laptop and continue clicking into deeper files

'ok then see you tomorrow...' ikki said and ride off with agito into the sunset thinking of something (or should I say someone...)

'ya see you tomorrow ikki' kazu said to himself as he look up from the laptop but unknown to him someone was watching him from a distance as took off his hoodie revealing his well toned body train by hours and hours of practice he ride to the entrance of the site slowly and stop to turn and face it but before that he looked up to the sky and said ' I hope one day I can be as good as you once were and to prove my worth to be the flame king' then he got into the position that won his first race battle as he place one hand on the floor and the other on his back he started burning his ATs wheels suddenly he let go of the floor and disappeared leaving only his hat and a second later the girl not really knowing where he is she walk to where he place his things and seat down looking at the laptop she saw a list of things but not as in a list of things to buy or anything but it was a list of things to do like a training list and on top of it was a note...

_(Kazuma "kazu" mikura(A/N the page name))_

_kazu _

_since you are reading this means chances are I am already gone but if i'm not then wait, thats stupid if i'm not dead then how you get my ATs oh well never mind about that I know that other then aeon and you theres no one else to succeed me as the next flame king and I chose you because to me and of course even that stupid fang can tell aeon doesn't.. lets say reach for the sky and i've seen your techniques and skill, you are able to speed even if your back wheels are lock and you can easily tell what is needed or to be done to archive that skill or technique and you can also copy a person's skill or technique just by looking at it a few times and I also saw the way you followed my movements when you used the flame road to speed to om during the class-A battle to save her but they are not good enough or at least not yet... ok fine as you already know I have made a video of instructions to train you all for the tower but for you and only you this is a extra training list of videos which no one is to know about unless they are In your team I want you to watch and work on them so that the regalia's power will always be under your control but I want you to find a tuner for it as soon as possible or even with this training will not help you to control it and I have also left a video of the way I used "the flame road" at a 100 I want you to be able to fully utilized it and be able to use it and control it at will good luck and I have also send for someone to teach you he'll come only and only if he knows I gone if not I would have train you my self good luck and do your best _

_Flame King_

_SpitFire_

_(end of note) _

and underneath the note was a few videos of tricks, skills, techniques, and one that caught the eye of the person was that it was name "the Flame Road" and curious the person clicked on it and as the video started to play she took it and put it on her lap and as she watch the video of spitefire spinning and performing the flame road and at the same time right there in front of her was kazu almost as if he was able to time along with the video he was actually following each and every move that spitfire was doing and a tail of flame was left in its trail and as kazu spin to a stop he looked up and saw that kazu was spelled out in the flames and someone was holding on to his laptop

'whose that!!'

'ah... kazu' the girl replied panicking that she was caught

'emily?'

'hai...'

'what are you doing here?' asking as he started riding over to get his things

'no its just that you are always the last to go so I was wondering what you always do after we left and I saw you took off your shirt and started going so fast and...' just then a lighting strike followed by a thunder shocked by it Emily cover her ears quickly forgetting about the laptop in her hands letting it fall

'oh shit...' kazu quickly used his afterburner technique and caught the laptop in time ' come on its going to rain we better get to my place since its nearer'

'okay...'

'come on' kazu said 'help me hold on to this and put this on as well or you might catch a cold from the weather and speed' passing her his laptop and shirt and right after she finish putting on the shirt before she can reply he carried her up bridal style and kazu started speeding forward and when emily look back she could see everything spinning around them and a trail of fire behind them and then it hit her (A/N in her mind (his using the flame road to bring us back as fast as he can ) and then she realize that she could feel a bit of water hitting her and when she looked up into the sky she saw water droplets start to drop down and just in time the rain started to pick up and they made it to the front door just in time as the rain suddenly pick up speed and kazu unlocks the front door and goes in as he took off his ATs and socks

'come on in by the looks of it chances are the rain will defiantly last for quite awhile'

'um.. sure' emily replied walking into his house and also taking off a ATs and socks

'wait here I'll go get one of my shirt and see if you can fit in cause my sister's is definitely too big for you'

'okay...' and kazu quickly ran up the stairs too the second floor and enter his room he took out a pair of shorts that felt a bit tight for him one of his regular long sleeve hoodies a pair of ¾ water shorts and a T-shirt and went down

'here hope they are not too big' kazu said as he handed over the hoodie and shorts

'oh thanks'

'the bathroom is on the second floor hope you don't mind no undergarments tonight haha..oh.. and the heater is already on ' kazu said laughing

'but what about you?'

'you go change first the heat from the flame road will keep me warm long enough' but in truth the heat was already gone ever since he went up to his room to get the cloths

'... I KNOW!!' emily suddenly shouted

'what?'

'why don't you bath with me?' emily ask with a small smile on her face and eyes close

'what...' kazu replied with a very "what the..." kind of look

'oh come on.. I bet you always wanted to do with that other girls don't you'

'hey!! I may be a pervert but I am definitely not as pervert ikki or onigiri you got that'

'oh... well I don't care come on' emily said cheerfully dragging him with a her

'hey emily...!! stop it you crazy bitch!!' emily stop and turned around and saw kazu but he was no longer the normal cheerful READ analyzing kazu he was now a very angry kazu his head was down and he looks as if he is ready to kill and if looks could kill this is something emily doesn't want to see

'what I just wanted to cheer you up...' emily said trying to stop the tears from coming out of her eyes

'fine whatever just go and bath now or you'll catch a cold...' kazu said walking down the stairs to the living room

(A/N my first time at writing a bathing scene hope its not too bad or too rated M)

'i'm sorry...' emily said to herself as she cried walking into the bathroom and took off her cloths to reveal her body yes everyone know she was beautiful everyone on the track team wants to be friends with her almost every boy wants to go out with her but all were always denied because of a certain blond head and under her cloths she looked even more beautiful she turn on the water and let it ride down her body as the steam clouded the room covering her body in mist as she wash her hair she soon got out of the shower and put on the cloths but before she could put on her cloths kazu brag in and slam the door behind her

'take cover someone is trying to rob the place' kazu said in a whisper

'what?! Really?' emily ask

'ya stay here you got your phone with you??'

'no its downstairs'

'dam it... If only I can get my ATs'

'well I could try and get it for you?'

'you can't reach them in time...' just then foot steps were heard ' shush...'

'kazuma mikura?' a voice from behind the door ask then kazu remember the note

'yes?' kazu said trying to keep his voice as straight as possible while covering emily's mouth until he was sure this guy was not a threat to them before letting him know that theres not only him in the bathroom

'i'm here under spitfire's order he told me to come'

'and you are?'

'i'm flame'

'flame? '

'yes can you come out and bring the girl out'

'what the how you know that?'

'lets see your sister doesn't ride and theres two ATs and one of it belongs to spitfire the other is too girly for your taste'

'oh..' and he got out of the bath room with emily following he met the guy he was quite tall around 1.8 to 1.9 he was wearing black cargo pants and blue button down shirt with a black jacket that looks just like spit fire but with a white cross at the back

'so you're the one spitfire had chose'

'yes and who are you?'

'well like I said i'm flame and don't worry i'm not a gravity child but I got the skills to be better them i'm Singaporean actually'

'oh.. but what are you doing here?'

'well also like I said I am here under spitfire's orders to train you'

'but if you are also a flame road user how come he didn't chose you to take over him?

'let just say I am to evil for my own good'

'I think I'm better off not knowing...'

'ya I see you got a quite the looks to attract such a cute girl, she your girlfriend?'

'no of course not...' kazu replied blushing a little while emily turn red as a tomato

'well lets just get to the point from tomorrow onwards i'll be training you after your team practice on all the moves of videos spitfire left for you'

'okay but just wondering it was raining like nuts awhile ago how you come here?

'by car of course...'

'oh...'

'ok then I'll see you two days from now and...'

'what?' kazu and emily ask in union

'happy valentine's' both emily and kazu started blushing like nuts and with that flame walk out the front door and enter a black RX7 and and started the engine it sat there for awhile and then it gun its engine and drove off down the lane and kazu went to his long awaited shower and after that he came back downstairs

'the rain's cleared come on lets get you home' kazu said as he put on the pair of ATs that once belongs to "the Flame King" spitfire and his hat

'ok'

'here put your cloths in' kazu handing her a plastic bag

'thanks' and she put her wet cloths in and put on her ATs

'come on lets go' kazu said as he gesture to her to come out so that he can lock the door after he lock the door they started riding at a speed thats not too fast but fast enough to feel the wind on their bodies and kazu started thinking (" maybe I should ask her out but how would I know she likes me but thats ridiculous she obviously likes me if not she would not check on me in the first place or well tomorrow is valentine's I could ask her out so that those fan bitches stay away from me oh well may as well I think I rather be with her than one of those bitches anyway I wonder if she'll be my girlfriend she has always liked me after all and we have been there for each other on a few occasion...")

'emily?'

'yes?'

'I'm sorry about just now...'

'oh.. it's ok...'

'ok what ever you said' kazu said as he put his hands in his pocket

'so emily...'

'yes?...'

'ah.. you want to go out tomorrow??'

(oh my god oh my god he asked me out on valentine's day yeah!!) ' sure I would loved too kazu' and as she finish they realize they've reach her house

'ok then I'll come pick you up tomorrow at 7? how bout that??'

'sure I would love that see you tomorrow kazu' and with that she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and with a smile she went into the house kazu stood there shocked and a little dumbfounded but regain his will to move soon and blush a little before going or should I say speeding back home and went to sleep

(Next Day 6.00Pm/18.00 hours)(A/N hope you don't mind different cloths instead of the usual cloths design for them)

kazu went to his room and took out a black button down shirt he never wear much unless on important occasion, black cargo pants with a sliver chain on the right side and a black jacket with straight ends and a sliver Dragon on the back with a with a flame aura (kind of like dragon ball when the characters power up or something) around the dragon kazu have decided not to touch his hat for the day and left his hair the way it is he went down and check the time 6.45

'time to go...' he put on black socks and black leather shoes and went out of the house as he got out and lock the door a roar of a engine behind cause him to drop his keys and look back there it was the black RX7 FD that belong to flame he then step out of the car and walk towards him

'heard you got your driving license here take my car for your date...' flame said tossing him the keys to the beautifully tuned RX7 kazu caught it just in time and ask

'how you know about my date??'

'em.. lucky guess you really on a date?' flame ask not really sure

'ah... ya...'

'oh... okay see ya bye...' and next thing he knew was that Flame spill into his Ats and sped off but instead of normal orange flames, there was also some kind of black smog covering him as he sped down the lane

'oh and flame...!! thanks..!!' and kazu got in the car, he was half surprise when he got in, he saw a NOS tank at the back, turbo gauges, and he remember seeing the wide body kit and GT spoiler and lights and all and he taught that it was just for show but turns out that this FD is a racing machine built for high speed cornering and top speed driving and with that he drove off towards a flower shop before heading to emily's house he stop in front of the house at 7 sharp and saw a beautiful girl walk down the front door and stop at the gate she was wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps it sticks to the skin from her chest or breast or whatever term you please to the belly revealing her almost perfect curves before falling freely to mid thigh and white heels with a white mini jacket on kazu snapped out of it after recognize the person to be emily and got out of the car and walk towards her

'hi emily...'

'oh hi kazu...'

'wow you look beautiful'

'thanks you look really handsome too you know... I like this shirt too...'

'thanks...you ready?' kazu ask

'yes'

'okay then lets go..'

'hey kazu...'

'yes?...'

'isn't this flame's car?'

'yes it is you know funny thing he expect us to go out tonight and came by' and kazu told her the whole thing that happen awhile ago of how flame expect this and lend him his car and all

'so where you want to go??'

'I don't know...'

'have you had your dinner yet?'

'nope...'

'em... how bout we go and have a dinner then watch a movie and then we take a walk or something?

'I would love that...' and kazu drove them to a restaurant it was a fancy restaurant but the food was a little too cheap and it was great as they ate their food talking and laughing about the good and bad times after finishing they went to pay the bill when they were told suddenly that since not much people come and kazu is quite a regular its on the house on special occasions and then they went to watch a movie call 21 a movie basically of how six MIT students learn how to card count and use their genius maths skills to play blackjack and took Vegas by storm for millions of cash (it was just release and well I only read the book not watch but thats how it is)and they drove to a park and after kazu park the car (with great care not to damage it) went for a walk after awhile they sat down on a bench and started talking

'so kazu you're now the flame king'

'ya... but I still can't have the heart to tell flame about the regalia'

'well if spitfire chose you and if it is meant to be yours you'll get it back...'

'ya I hope but I can't help but feel guilty about it'

'why?'

'because it was my fault to leave the regalia alone if only I had not panic to get shelter from the storm I would not have left it there and black fire would not have went to guard it letting people know that it was there since he was the strongest' kazu said leaning back titling his head back and stared into the sky and emily lay her head on his lap seeing as kazu didn't mind started looking at the stars

'well just wondering do you have any idea of who stole it??'

'yes but his already dead it would be impossible to be him...'

'who is it?'

'I think its aeon...'

'what... but his gone kazu how can you think its him when even you say his gone'

'black fire said that when it was stolen he felt as if time stop and so far other than aeon theres no one that can "stop time" other me but it will take me awhile to get to it but aeon has studied the ways of the flame road and skill of "stopping time" for years he can do it if he wanted but if it really is him.. why...'

'I don't think that if it really is aeon nobody will know...'

'ya maybe...'

'so how are you going to tell flame about it ?'

' I don't know I mean if he is better then even the gravity children and spitfire trust me enough to be "The Flame King" and passing me his ATs and getting someone as good as him to help me train I don't know how I'll tell him or spitfire...'

'well you'll eventually have to tell them about it...' just then kazu's phone ring ring and he check the ID it showed ikki he answer

'hello kazu here'

'yo kazu where are you man we like call your place thousands of times no one picked up' 'ikki put down the phone he might be on a date' a girls voice shouted

'on a date what else...'

'oh.. you good.. ' but just as ikki said the name kazu hung up and stood up lift emily's head up and stretch his muscles

'come on it's getting a little late lets get you home or your parents will have my head...' and they started walking towards the highly tuned FD kazu started up the engine and shifted into gear he started driving back to emily's place after they stop kazu took a banquet of roses and a chocolate box out and hid it behind him and got out of the car with emily they stop at the front gate kazu drop to one knee and said

'emily adachi would you be my girlfriend?' kazu said taking out the roses and chocolate

'oh yes yes I would love to...' emily replied shock, surprise and jumping as kazu stood up passing her the things then he took out a small box from his pocket and open it to reveal a white ring with a gold band in the middle he took out the ring and slid on her ring finger on her left hand as he took out another one from his pocket and put in on

'oh.. kazu it's beautiful...'

'happy valentine's...'kazu said as suddenly emily kissed him on the lips holding on to his neck and loving every minute and second he closed his eyes and enjoy it until they broke apart both of them stared at each other passionatly before letting go

'well i'll see you tomorrow darling' emily said and with kazu let go and went back into the car and gun the engine back home

THE END hope it met your expections


End file.
